A flash memory, which retains memory even without power, is used not only as a storage medium such as a memory card, but sometimes as a logic embedded memory on which a logic circuit is mixedly mounted.
When a flash memory is mixedly together mounted with a logic circuit as described above, it is preferable to make good use of characteristics of manufacturing processes for the flash memory and those for the logic circuit to thus achieve reduction in size of the logic embedded memory shipped as a product.
Note that, techniques relating to the subject application are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-44053, 2006-128508, and 2007-335559.